This invention relates generally to hand trucks and/or transport carts for moving and positioning pressurized cylinders such as oxygen bottles, and, more specifically, to such cylinder transport carts having a handle portion which can be adjustably extended or retracted.
In machine shops and factories, hand trucks and transport carts are utilized in moving oxygen and oxy-acetylene bottles or tanks to locations where welding operations are transpiring. Further, such trucks or carts are used extensively in handling such bottles during transportation or filled bottles from a source to a customer, and of empty bottles from the customer back to the source for refilling. Additionally, cylinder transport carts are often used in hospitals, institutions, and homes, as well as at athletic events, where emergency portable oxygen units are required.
While cylinder transport carts must always be of sturdy and durable construction, it is desirable in many instances that they be collapsible to a degree. In this regard, users of trucks or carts for moving and positioning pressurized cylinders have shown interest in models where the handle or body portion can be collapsed when desired.
Accordingly, there has been a need for cylinder transport carts having a handle portion which can be adjustably extended or retracted in a safe and convenient manner, without adversely affecting the durability or reliability of the product. Such adjustable cylinder transport carts should be constructed in a manner which prevents any inadvertant separation of the adjustable handle or arm portion from the remainder of the cart of body. Further, an adjustable cylinder transport cart is needed which is aesthetically appealing and which is of economical construction. Moreover, a novel adjustable cylinder transport cart is needed which shields portions of the cart itself moved during the adjustment process, as by providing a telescoping-type handle. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.